


Four times Dopheld Mitaka was cock-blocked by Kylo Fucking Ren and one time he wasn’t

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kylo Ren Ruins Everything, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Short chapters posted from my tumblr.It's difficult for Hux and Mitaka to spend 'quality time' these days.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is there nothing I can do to avoid being disciplined, sir?”

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka affected a hint of worry in his voice as the General’s eyes raked over his form, lingering first on the hat - which lay slightly but significantly askew on the top of his head - before continuing down over the rest of his rigid stance. Hux leant back behind his desk and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh no, Lieutenant. I’m afraid this shameless flouting of uniform regulations is far too serious,” he said, deliberately enunciating every word. “You’re just going to have to take your punishment. Strip.”

“Yes, sir. At once, sir.” Mitaka saluted crisply before efficiently undoing his belt, and laying it neatly on the chair beside him. He took his time undressing, enjoying the way the General’s gaze lingered on each expanse of bared skin, anticipation veiled behind stoic patience

“Keep the hat on,” he instructed, and Mitaka obeyed, moving to pull off his boots instead. He straightened up when he was done, giving Hux a moment more to survey his naked body. His stance did not falter. (Dopheld liked to be professional about these things.) “Excellent,” the General intoned as he stood up. “Now. Bend over the desk and prepare for the harshest spanking of your career-”

“This is Colonel Datoo sir, requesting your immediate attention,” sounded Hux’s commlink from the desk.

The two of them froze. Then, angrily, Hux picked it up and hissed into it as Mitaka remained stock-still, trying to suppress the urge to cover up awkwardly in the presence of the other officer’s voice.

“This had better be important, Colonel!” The General yelled into the comlink

“Sir, Lord Ren is attempting to mobilize a strike team without your permission - I did tell him that we couldn’t do it without your authorization but I’m afraid he’s being very… insistent, sir.”

Hux’s shoulders sagged frustratedly as Dopheld suppressed a sigh.

“Hold there,” he said - to Datoo, not to Mitaka. “I’ll be along in five minutes.” He gave the Lieutenant an apologetic look as he clicked off.

“It’s fine,” Dopheld told him, reaching for his trousers again (it was cold in here). Hux nodded and swept toward the door, pausing beside him.

“Later?”

“Later,” Mitaka replied. The General left him with a brief kiss to the cheek. Dopheld watched him go, and then, a little resentfully, straightened his hat again.


	2. Chapter 2

The edges of the table were sharp against the backs of Dopheld’s thighs, but he could tell that Hux enjoyed the way he strained against it.

Bent face-up over the General’s dining table with his wrists attached to the back legs by two discreetly requisitioned pairs of cuffs, he couldn’t help but arch his back with the strain, and the way Hux’s gaze raked over his taut stomach before focusing on his hard cock undermined the man’s carefully cultivated air of nonchalance as he swilled the drink around the base of his glass.

He paced carefully around the table, pretending to take in the wine’s bouquet before tilting it over Dopheld’s sternum and pouring a few drops of liquid onto his Lieutenant’s pale skin.

“Too cold for you?” he purred as Mitaka’s body gave a reflexive shiver. “Perhaps we should have gone for the red.”

“I don’t know, sir, I sort of like it,” Dopheld teased, and Hux gave a predatory smirk before leaning over to lap up the trail of wine with his tongue -

“General!”

An abrupt hammering on the door accompanied the muffled sound of Kylo Ren’s voice. Mitaka sagged back against the table a little. The twinge of annoyance he politely masked in his own expression was clearly discernible in that of his lover, and the man pulled away, jaw tense as he smoothed back his hair. “I’ll get rid of him,” Hux promised. He tugged down his tunic to straighten it as he left the room.

“What? I’m off duty,” Dopheld heard him snap. 

“You’re joint commander of this ship. You’re never off-duty,” came the response, slightly muffled by that stupid fucking vocoder in his mask. As if Kylo Ren could ever truly disguise the fact he was nothing more than an overgrown manchild playing dress-up. (Mitaka choked down the thought quickly, aware that said overgrown manchild could read minds.)

“Well, this had better be fucking important, because I’m busy. What is it?”

“Your repair crew hasn’t finished with my ship yet.”

Dopheld craned his head to look up at the cuffs, and shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes? And?” the General replied.

“And I have things to do. You need to get them to work faster.”

“Not how it works. I suggest taking up a hobby and leaving me alone. If it’s urgent, have the Supreme Leader contact me.”

“Stop being obstructive. You need to get more… repair people on it.”

“Oh, of course, I’ll just magically conjure more personnel-”

Mitaka sagged further against the table as Hux raised his voice. He looked over to the door, then up at the cuffs again.

He wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he interrupted. His arms were starting to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Unfortunately, Lieutenant," Mitaka said, "Your disciplinary record makes it highly unlikely you'll see a promotion any time soon."

The General's uniform wasn't a perfect fit, but it was good enough, and as he lounged imperiously behind Hux's desk, he could easily imagine himself getting used to this. A slightly dangerous thought, but an exciting one.

Standing to attention in front of him, Hux was doing a very convincing imitation of concern. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you otherwise, General?"

Dopheld thought he looked very sweet in the Lieutenant's uniform, even without the shoulder pads. _Especially_ without the shoulder pads. Almost vulnerable, if you forgot the fact that Armitage was fully capable of having him murdered with no repercussions. It made the scenario that little bit more thrilling. Mitaka affected a thoughtful expression.

"I may be able to find an opening for officers with... certain skills," he replied, resting his elbows on the surface in front of him with a suggestive once-over of Hux's form. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

"Yes, _sir_." Hux suppressed a smile and moved around the desk; Mitaka swung the chair round a bit to give him room and let his knees fall apart casually as his hands moved to unbuckle his belt. The General knelt down before him, biting his lip in that anticipatory and slightly filthy way that had Dopheld's cock twitching to attention already. He rested his hands on the Lieutenant's thighs as Mitaka revealed himself, dipping his head obediently and taking in his growing erection with a frankly sordid lack of ceremony. Dopheld took in a long breath and closed his eyes.

"Very good, Lieutenant. Do make sure to swallow what I give you," he murmured, taking a gentle grip of his hair, and the answering hum from Hux sent a subtle vibration through his flesh-

"Why aren't you answering your comm?"

Of all the things he didn't want to hear when he was getting his cock sucked, the sound of Kylo Ren bursting into the room was definitely in the top five. Mitaka took his hand away from Hux's head - which seemed to have frozen still - and hurriedly twisted his body to try and make it look like he was working, or looking for something, or doing literally anything other than getting a blow job at the General's desk. Thankfully, Ren didn't seem to have spotted that detail. He frowned at Mitaka as the latter picked up a datapad.

"I'm sorry, were you - looking for General Hux?" he managed, to Kylo Ren's confused and increasing frown. Beneath him, Armitage blinked rapidly and carefully pulled his mouth away from Dopheld's softening length, staying low.

"Why are you at his desk?" Ren replied, taking a threatening step forward, and oh shit, how close did he have to be to see what was going on? Reflexively, Mitaka raised a hand. He couldn't see the Knight's face under the mask, but he was fairly sure that Ren would be offended by the gesture. Was this how it all ended? Force-choked to death by an overgrown teenager without even getting to finish? Surely Hux would stop him before that happened. Right? _Right_? Mitaka's words were hurried.

"Don't - ! Uh, don't worry - General Hux sent me to - said I could - use his desk to - organize his..." He glanced over the meticulously cleared surface. "Files. I'd just... sat down." 

"I see," said Ren slowly, as Hux shifted ever-so-silently away to give Mitaka room to swing his chair back round and made frantic get-rid-of-him gestures. Mitaka swallowed.

"Yes. Well. Sorry. About that. He's not here," he said. "I don't know where he is. Should I... tell him you're looking for him?"

Kylo Ren's silence was terrifying. The thing was that Lord Ren was a mind-reader. He was a mind-reader and he could probably crush Mitaka's skull without even touching him, and this was not a comforting thought. Sweat prickled over his skin.

"Tell the _General_ that making his own Lieutenant lie about his whereabouts to avoid me is a coward's move," came the eventual, vocoder-modulated reply. Dopheld was just about ready to breathe again when Ren continued. "And tell whoever you have down there to get out and get back to work. There will be no second warning."

With that, the Knight swept out. Dopheld looked down. Armitage had gone bright red; whether it was anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell, but he was fairly sure that neither of them were in the mood any more.

At least he hadn't noticed the jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

The construction of Starkiller had kept them both so busy they hardly even had time to speak, but they'd finally managed to carve out an evening to themselves, and as Mitaka collapsed hurriedly onto the mattress with Hux not far behind, there was no question of whether things were going to get intimate or not.

As exhausted as Dopheld was, frustration was winning out, and there were only so many times he could masturbate to First Order propaganda vids or those holorecordings they'd made before Kylo Ren started boorishly ploughing into their lives like a diminutive AT-AT with a grudge against any kind of sexual fulfillment. His tongue sought out Armitage's hungrily, reveling in the firm and dominating feel of the General's lips, and as Hux's hands made quick work of his shirt, he fumbled under the pillow for the stash of lube and barriers which had gone all but untouched for the past few weeks.

"Want me to fuck you?" murmured Hux against his neck, in between desperate kisses.

"Oh, Maker, yes," Mitaka gasped, just in case the insistent grind of his hips wasn't clear enough, and arced his body up from the bed to let the other man pull his jodhpurs off. Hux was so keen he didn't even stop to fold his own clothes, just left them piled on the floor beside the bed - that _had_ to be a first. It had been long enough that he still needed some prep, though, and despite their enthusiasm, Armitage was careful to take his time, his lubed fingers working into him skillfully and drawing breathless moans from Dopheld's lips as he writhed against the sheets.

After all this time, it was finally happening. Mitaka could have cried with relief, if it hadn't been a definitive turn-off for both of them. His hands fumbled hurriedly with the condom packet, and he reached between them to roll it onto Hux's cock, navigating by touch in order to avoid breaking that long-awaited and passionate kiss-

"General. This is Lord Ren. I know you're there."

"Oh for - who gave him my fucking personal comm code?" Hux snapped, as Dopheld flopped back against the bed with a frustrated groan. The other man pressed a quick kiss against his collarbone before disentangling himself to snatch up the commlink from the desk. "Fuck off," he told Kylo Ren. "I'm fucking busy."

No sooner had he disconnected than the doors to their quarters swished open. "Fuck off!" yelled Hux as he grabbed his bathrobe and strode back into the living area, leaving Mitaka high and dry on the bed. "How are you even getting in? I've changed the access codes for my office _and_ my room three kriffing times now; what is it that offends you so much about the concept of my having some _personal fucking space_?" he heard the General say from the other room.

"You weren't answering any of my messages-"

"Because I was _busy_." Dopheld caught the telltale flick of a lighter, and mouthed a curse. That was another thing Kylo Ren had managed to ruin - Armitage's repeated attempts to quit the cigarras. If anything he smoked even _more_ now, and it made him taste like an ashtray's arsehole. "Unless it's an emergency, and I do mean an _actual_ emergency rather than another inane bloody problem with your personal shuttle or some spurious detail about the Starkiller plans, it can _wait_. Do you understand?" Hux continued.

"What are you even doing that can't be interrupted?" Ren said, a little petulantly.

"As a matter of fact, I actually have _company_ this evening-"

"Just pay her and get her to leave. This is important."

" _Excuse me?!_ "

Ren was unperturbed. "I've located a map to Luke Skywalker."

"... oh, really? Why didn't you say so? That _absolutely_ constitutes an emergency worth interrupting my evening for."

A pause. "You're being sarcastic," Kylo observed.

"Yes, Ren. Yes I am. _Fuck. Off._ "

Later, after an unsuccessful and frankly embarrassing attempt to re-establish the mood, Hux ashed his third cigarra of the evening and turned to Dopheld on the bed.

"We need to put a stop to this, Phel." he said.

"I'm glad you've noticed, Armitage."

"I have an idea," Hux told him. "Listen..."

Mitaka listened.


	5. Chapter 5

Naturally, it took careful planning. They finally decided that the perfect impetus was also the most simple. And so it was that, at the particular time Ren usually chose to train, every single gym on the Finalizer was mysteriously closed.

Dopheld wasn't sure how long Kylo would take to get to them, but Hux was reassuring. "I'm certain you have the stamina," he said.

Sure enough, after fifteen minutes, the Accidentally Unlocked doors to General Hux's office burst open.

"General! What is the meaning of-"

Ren stopped. Mitaka stopped. Bent over the desk with his tunic pushed up almost to his neck, Hux gave an irritated glance back at the younger man.

"Keep going, Lieutenant. We're on a tight schedule," he snapped, rocking his hips back in a way which made Dopheld whimper and thrust into him once more. Having Ren staring aghast at them while they fucked wasn't actually the turn-off Mitaka had expected, and he had half a mind to ask Hux to arrange something like this again.

He rubbed at the General's waist obediently as he held him there, perhaps exaggerating the movements a little for the benefit of their audience, and then upped the pace, sliding one hand underneath him with only marginal difficulty.

Ren said nothing.

"Well?" Hux's voice was hoarse and strained. His breath picked up as Dopheld started to touch him, and it was impossible to tell whether the way his eyes fluttered shut was a deliberate affectation or an involuntary reaction, but it hardly mattered. "Out with it! I don't - have all day - ah..."

"Oh, sir," Mitaka gasped, and Hux's cry of ecstasy was punctuated by the closing of the doors again as their guest finally retreated. Dopheld wasn't far behind. He leant down against him and slammed into him, whispering praises into the General's ear that culminated in a strangled gasp as he spilt inside him, hot and deep.

They lay there for a few moments, breaths almost in tandem.

"Well," Hux said finally. "I don't think he'll be doing that again, do you?"

"No, sir," Mitaka replied. "But we should probably do it again at some point, just to drive the message home."

"I quite agree, Lieutenant. For now - perhaps we should clean up my desk."


End file.
